Bring Me To Life
by midnightrain24
Summary: Couple of months after episode 17. Read to find out. TykixOC One-shot I do not own Kuroshitsuji, D Gray-Man, or any of it's characters.


Inspirational songs: _Anytime _– Kelly Clarkson

_Black Water_ – Nobuo Uematsu

It was late. The sky was overcast as Rin made her way out to the meeting tree where Tyki waited for her. She had missed him and she couldn't help but pick up her speed slightly. He had really been there for her ever since the incident with Sebastian. She had broken down and he had put her back together. Mostly. Things were still not quite right with her and Sebastian. Of course he hadn't changed. He was still himself. Rin, however, had become indifferent. Quiet. She barely made eye contact with him and when he told her to do something; she would silently walk away and do it. He had asked her once or twice if something was on her mind, which surprised her, since he couldn't care less about anyone else other than himself…and Ciel. Every time he would ask, she would look in his direction, focusing on something behind him and answer smoothly, "Nothing." He would simply raise an eyebrow and go back to what he was doing.

She had gotten better she thought. She was able to do her work around him. Not like before. Before she had _smiled_. She made friends with the other maid and the other workers. Now, everything was gray. She sped up faster, ducking under the branches and falling into Tyki's embrace. They sank to the ground, onto to the soft grass and hung on to each other. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. She looked up at him. "Hello," she sighed.

He returned her greeting with a lopsided smile. They laid down on the ground, the grass cool and prickly beneath their bodies. Rin closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, knowing she was safe. Tyki watched her with interest, gazing at her dark eyelashes; a striking contrast to her porcelain skin. He slowly leaned over and outlined her face, feeling the cool soft skin beneath his nose. Stopping at her cheek, he couldn't help but to press his lips against the smooth surface, then quickly laid back on the grass. He felt a slight adrenaline rush and knew he needed to come down.

He needed a smoke. Lifting his arm from around her, he dug in his pocket inside his jacket. He pulled out his favorite brand of cigarettes and stuck one in his mouth. Rin beside him heard a flick and then started to smell a bitter smoke that tickled her nose. She glanced up already knowing the answer to her question.

"Tyki, "she said looking up at him.

"Er?"

She smiled at his reaction and then reached up and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth. Tyki let out a groan as Rin, ignoring his reaction, playfully fingered the butt of the stick.

"Woman, if I'm going to be coming out here and also spending time with you, you're going to have to give me my smoke. Otherwise, I'm might go crazy and you won't be able to control me." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close to him against his chest, then glanced down and gave her an evil smirk. She stared right back at him, unflinching, and then raised the cigarette in her fingers. Tyki watched as the red fire ring surrounding the butt suddenly went out and smoke started to rise up into the willow branches.

"Hmm…" Tyki's voice was deep in his throat, "You're a hard person to bargain with."

After several minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke. "I have something for you." She looked at him curiously as he raised his hand and made a fist. She slowly raised herself up into a sitting position across from Tyki. He held it toward her and carefully uncurled his fingers revealing a smoky purple butterfly. Its wings fluttered as it hovered onto her hand. Rin gently traced its purple and black wings with her index finger. She loved these Teases that Tyki created. Even though they were made for horrible purposes, they would never harm her. He wouldn't let them. She smiled softly as the Teaser fluttered its wings happily, enjoying the soft strokes of Rin's finger.

Tyki grinned at her reaction and guided the creature with his fingers. The Golem started to wrap around her ring finger on her right hand. The butterfly started to glow, creating a hoop of light around her finger, then vanished leaving a silver ring behind. She saw the ring and quickly looked up at Tyki for an explanation. He smiled, feeling proud of himself and took hold of her chin.

"Something to symbolize our relationship. I hope you don't think it too forward." He gave her a sly smile. She glanced down again at the silver piece. It shined back up at her.

"It's beautiful," she said calmly. His eyes softened as he came toward her and stopped just an inch from her forehead, his lips barely touching her skin.

"My treasure," he breathed, pleased that she liked his gift. Then he gently kissed her on her temple. She closed her eyes feeling his warm breath on her skin as she fingered the ring. He drew back and stood up. He knew she had to get back before she was missed. Rin watched him as he brushed back his hair and placed his hat on top of his head. He then tipped it toward her and backed away, disappearing into the fog. She let out a sigh. They would see each other again soon.

A startling thought crossed her mind as she made her way back to mansion. She couldn't let anyone see the ring. They, Ciel and Sebastian, everyone, would ask questions. Questions she didn't want to answer. Ciel might be mad that she was skipping out on work to meet Tyki secretly and she would never want to do anything to make Ciel mad. _I have to keep it hidden._ She wore white gloves anyway with her maid uniform. She would keep the ring concealed underneath them. She would never take it off. Smiling tenderly at the thought, she hurried up the stairs to the mansion.

It was three weeks since she was given the ring from Tyki. She kept it hidden well. A couple of times she was almost caught. Sebastian had given her a strange look. He knew that she was hiding something, but she didn't care. She just didn't want him to find out what it was. For the strangest of reasons, she was scared of anyone finding out. It was stupid of her to keep the ring on otherwise. But Rin couldn't seem to take it off. It would be like Tyki never came for her. So she kept it on, despite her fears of somebody seeing it. It could be hers for all they know.

Now she was in the kitchen preparing Ciel's dinner, Sebastian just down the counter near the stove. The room was quiet except for the sound of chopping vegetables, the bubbling of water coming to a boil, and the wind whispering through the trees just outside through the open window. They were both content with the quiet. Even though it was several months since the incident, she still carried a big weight on her shoulders. It wasn't the fact that she felt betrayed. It was more the respect she had for Sebastian. There never seemed to be anything between them, other then two people serving the same person. A maid and a butler, but he had, on occasion, touched her hand, smiled at her, and even stroked her hair. They were subtle gestures and even though Rin would sometimes blush when he came too close or have trouble breathing when he helped her with something, she never came to the conclusion that there was something. That would've been silly. So she did what she was told, while trying to hide her crimson cheeks, and respected him. Knowing well that he was a demon and he could, did, kill, if it was Ciel's wish. She would've never expected him to do what he had done. After that, she couldn't even look at him. And if he touched her, she would feel like would throw up. Or if he had touched her skin, it would be like the place that he had touched would bleed endlessly. Rin shook her head to get the painful memories out of her mind, her lips pressed in a thin line. It wasn't like that now. Now she was able to work with him peacefully, but it wouldn't be like before. Her mouth would be turned down into a frown and her eyes covered by her thick lashes.

A loud crash just down the hall disrupted their stillness and Rin's thoughts. Both of them shot their heads up in surprise. Both had a different facial expression: Sebastian had a straight face on clearly not surprised by the disruption and Rin's face was full of concern.

It wasn't long before Maylene, the housemaid, tumbled into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "I s-slipped—oh, Se-Sebastian-san!"

She glanced over to Sebastian's side and saw Rin there and gave her the same reaction. "And R-Rin-chan! I'm sorry!"

"What broke, Maylene?" Sebastian questioned.

Maylene pushed both her index fingers together and nervously looked up at him. "Well, a—a vase. I'm sorry! I didn't see it with my glasses!" She started to bow apologetically, up and down, up and down.

"Maylene," Rin spoke, her voice soft and gentle, "It's alright. We'll get it cleaned up."

"Oh yes, thank you Rin-chan!" She clasped her hands together, her mouth in a big smile and her face glowing.

Rin returned the smile, but then another crash erupted from the hallway. Yells were heard and Rin could just make out both voices. Barry and Finian. She knew there would be trouble if those two were involved.

"Sebastian," Rin's voice was stern and bold, but she did not look at him. Saying his name was hard enough. She kept her eyes on the doorway leading to the hall. He knew what she meant but before any of them had time to react a cart came flying into the kitchen, causing Sebastian to jump out of the way as it slammed into the wall. Plates and glasses crashed all around making an ear-splitting commotion.

Sebastian sighed, a distressed look on his face, "Oh dear, all of Young Master's fine China."

Rin wasn't worried about the expensive China. She was worried about the gas stench that was starting to fill up the kitchen. She quickly glanced around trying to find the source and then discovered it. Below the cart held the reason for smell. A gas can was tipped over leaving the lid left in ruins on the floor, and was leaking all over the floor. And it was just under the gas oven. Her eyes went wide and she started to move, but Sebastian was faster. He darted for the oven but before he could reach it, the oven went up in flames. He jumped back, the flames nearly licking at his suit. He shouted orders to the other servants. Maylene burst into a panic and Bardroy and Finian scampered about.

Rin quickly grabbed a blanket and started flapping at the flames, her mind going in a panic. She glanced over at Sebastian who moved about the room urgently but calmly. How could he be so calm? She started to feel the flames grow stronger in temperature. She turned to see and gasped. Her dress had caught on fire and she started to pat vigorously with her gloved hands. It wasn't long before the flames spread to her gloves.

The heat was too much and she yanked off her smoldered gloves and tossed them on the ground. She continued to pat furiously at her skirts, trying to smother the embers. She suddenly felt someone lift her up off the ground and carry her away, far from the threatening element.

Sebastian set her gently but quickly on the floor and with one swipe of his hand, blew the flames from her dress. The wind from the blow whipped her hair around her face as she watched him quickly glance at her, turn and swipe his hand again, this time a much more powerful lash. Instantly the fire doused, the air swirling bits of ask and smoke around above the charred stove. Rin remained on the floor, breathing heavily. Her throat burned from the smoke and her eyes were starting to tear. Sebastian rose up from his crouching position, the stance he took while making the blow, and dusted off his suit as he turned to her. She looked up at him slowly and held his gaze.

"Sebastian-san! We g-got the hose!" Maylene shrieked. Maylene bounced in with Finian close behind, the water trickling excitedly out of the hose due to both of their movements.

"Here it is! Here it —" Finian glanced around the kitchen and stopped at the blackened stove. Both pairs of eyes widened as they stared at the put out fire. The stream of water from the hose started to slow and dribble onto the hard floor.

"Who's going to tell Master Ciel?" Maylene whispered to Finian.

"I'll tell the young master. Now, clean up this mess, please," ordered Sebastian.

Both workers saluted as the headed for the door. "Yes sir!"

Once they left, Sebastian let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. He seemed to mutter something about how his work-list always kept growing. He turned to Rin once again. His once calm and composed face suddenly turned black. His wide eyes seem to focus on something. Rin frantically searched herself for what was holding his intent gaze and froze when she discovered it. Tyki's silver ring glittered brightly against her pale skin.

Before she had time to conceal her hand, he was by her side. He took hold of her wrist and glared at the ring, his face inches away from hers. She couldn't read his facial expression. Was he angry? Was he confused? He looked very deadly now. A dangerous demon. His face changed once again. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. This smile was not the least bit friendly.

"I regret to inform you that jewelry is not to be worn with your uniform." Without letting go of her wrist, he slid the ring off her finger and slowly rose up. "Such a pretty piece of jewelry too. Whoever gave this must really care for you," he said in a slight mocking tone. He turned and headed for the door. He was already halfway down the hall when Rin burst through the doorway and screamed. "You're horrible!"

She regretted the words the instance they left her mouth. Rin watched as Sebastian slowly turned around, a devilish grin across his lips. She didn't get a chance to open her mouth again, for in a second he had pinned her to the wall. Before she could protest, he smashed his lips against hers. Rin's eyes flew open in shock as she twisted and squirmed to break free. But his hold was like iron. A fire started to form in her, a bitter anger that surged through her entire body. She knew what is was; _who_ it was and she couldn't stop her. Not this time. Sad Rin arched her back sharply, Sebastian's lips still connected with hers as he tightened his grip, mistaking her arched back for an escape attempt. Bits of hair surrounding her face shot out in sharp points and her lashes grew, giving the appearance of spikes outlining her eyes. Rin felt a rush of strength enter her as she lashed out toward Sebastian. But he was too quick and flung backward up to the ceiling. He was perched on the wall, his head grazing the ceiling. His body language infuriated her; he was so relaxed. Rin's maid out fit evanesced and was replaced with a black jumpsuit; a mass of black fabric cut to different lengths dangled from her hip. Black buckles covered her body. Her eyes were a deep blood red. A red rose surrounded by black thorns.

"Oh my…it seems I have awakened the beast" he purred. His voice deep in his throat. She stood before him, her stance strong, her fists clenched, her eyes ablaze.

Mad Rin.

She was breathing heavily, fuming at what he had just done. Out of one of her fists appeared a long slender pole. Without another second, she took off after him. He leaped off the wall and landed in front of her. He ducked the first blow. She let out a roar as she sprinted after him as he headed out toward the main entryway.

He seemed completely content as to what was happening and didn't even flinch when she would strike him. She watched him fly down the stairs and stop at the bottom slightly turning toward her. His profile perfectly displayed a grin of amusement.

Mad Rin gritted her teeth and her grip tensed on her pole. It started to glow an orange red. Smoke exited out of either end of the pole. The cylinder shape started to form. It grew like a vine, creating twists and swirls until both ends were deathly sharp.

_Rin_

She stopped. She glanced quickly but brushed it off when she saw no one else around besides the butler. Sebastian watched her curiously. An imaginary wind started to pick up, whipping her hair around her face. She wasted no time this round. She took off after him swiping at his stomach and his head, the wind carrying her along the way. He continued to dodge her, sometimes barely escaping the sharp edges of her fire rod. She nipped him slightly on his arms and the front of his suit.

_Mad Rin stop!_

She could hear the voice again. But she didn't want to listen. She knew now who it was. Who else could it be? Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. She cursed herself for losing focus so easily, but then quickly swung her arm enclosing the rod toward him.

_No!_

He positioned himself to dodge the strike but Rin was prepared. Quickly, she veered her left leg and swiped his feet right out from under him, knocking him toward the ground. In that flash of a second she saw the shock cross his face. That face gave her complete and utter satisfaction. But that satisfied feeling didn't last long as the next emotion that played across his features changed again.

Triumph.

It shook her like no other. _He won't win. I'll make sure of it._ With that thought, she marched toward him, her stride strong, and stopped in front of him. She raised her rod, its fire raging with her anger, and—

_STOP!_

Mad Rin's eyes shot open as is she was just plunged in the back by a dagger. She staggered backward and dropped her staff. It fell with a _clank _on the hard marble floor. She collapsed to the floor, clutching her sides. The powerful wind that was under Mad Rin's command died down suddenly and her pole, her very weapon, dissolved into the air.

She lay sprawled on the floor facedown, her hair spilled out onto the marble surface. Slowly, her black buckled suit dissolved away into Sad Rin's normal simple black dress. The once needle-like hair that occupied Mad Rin now softened into a mass of black silk atop Sad Rin's head. She rose up slowly, breathing heavily, and bringing a hand up to her aching head. Her eyes, now her original deep sapphire blue, grew wide at the just caused wreck.

The Entry Hall was in ruins. Carpets on the stairs were slashed, curtains were torn, and large chunks of rock from the ceiling that had fallen covered the floor.

She looked toward Sebastian and rested her gaze on his face. His expression was blank, like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. He was still on the floor and he watched her every move as she shakily got up from the floor. Putting a hand to her wind blown hair and another to calm the pain the twisted in her stomach, a single tear slid down her cheek. Taking one last look at the damage caused in the room, she turned and fled.

The hall was quiet and peaceful now. Dust still hung in the air from the fallen rubble. Light beamed in through the windows displaying the swirling fragments. Sebastian gazed around at the destruction and brought a hand through his hair. "Always more work than usual."

He glanced around again. So much destruction in such a short amount of time. He knew about Rin's other sides, sensed them somehow. He was just never able to actually see them. He was merely curious. And with just that one kiss, he had brought forth her dark side. She was a very entertaining side of Rin, quite unique. But then so was her more mellow side. Her true self he supposed. He looked toward the door, wondering where she ran off too. She had so much fear in her eyes, like she couldn't believe what she had just done; what she almost did.

Sebastian turned toward the stairs at the sound of footsteps. Ciel was slowly coming the steps and Sebastian readied himself for an unhappy master.

"Sebastian, I – wha-!" Ciel hurried the last few steps down the stairwell and onto the middle patio. His eyes darted to the cracked pillars, the stone rubble covering the marble floor, the shredded curtains. "What is this?!"


End file.
